The disposal of waste from animals generally and particularly from horses and pets of persons living in urban and other congested areas poses numerous and costly problems. These problems are particularly vexing and burdensome as respects larger animals such as horses where the waste includes large quantities of bulky bedding material such as straw, sawdust and the like. Urban authorities customarily require that horse waste be stored in closed containers and collected for transport to dumps or other places at frequent intervals.
There is a dirth of prior teachings dealing with the problem. A patent to Supplee U.S. Pat. No. 1,813,329 provides an apparatus for disposing of waste of small animals to a sewer utilizing a modified type of conventional water closet recessed into a floor. However, this device is quite unsuitable for horse manure for various reasons including lack of any provision for comminuting the waste before introduction into the sewer.
A review of patents dealing with hydraulic aspirating devices designed for a wide variety of applications has uncovered Stone U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,613; Burg U.S. Pat. No. 1,212,004; Scharfe U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,233; Chapman U.S. Pat. No. 1,908,220; Moffat et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,674; and Brown U.S. Pat. No. 1,068,102. However, the disclosures of no one of these patents are neither designed for nor useful in disposing of the type of animal waste dealt with so satisfactorily by this invention. The shortcomings and disadvantages of these devices for the purposes here contemplated are believed self-evident from a casual review of their respective teachings.